Broken rules
by IdeasLocas.com
Summary: ...Romper reglas, todos algunas vez hemos roto las reglas, pues es inevitable no querer romperlas y eso ocurrirá en la academia Saint Lawrence ¡Al diablo con las reglas! Dirán algunos de sus alumnos y que venga lo que tenga que venir...[Crossover IE Haikyuu] [SE NECESITAN OCS]
1. Introducción

_**Shion: ¡Hey, hey, hey! -Inserte voz de Bokuto-**_

 _ **Katta: ¡Venimos con otra loca idea!**_

 _ **Shion: Así es, y esta vez incluiremos otro anime y otros personajes de por medio**_

 _ **Katta: Así es...estamos hablando de ¡Haikyuu! Anime de deportes, de voleibol especificando.**_

 _ **Shion: ¡Ambas amamos este anime y pues se nos ocurrió esta alocada e increible idea!**_

 _ **Katta: esperamos se animen a participar, más abajo dejaremos los datos para que manden sus ocs...Por mientras dejaremos una pequeña introducción**_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 ** _-Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece...Ni IE, Ni Haikyuu...Ni los ocs que aparecerán en los siguientes capitulos._**

 ** _-Fic crossover y AU_**

 ** _-Posible lenguaje vulgar, Lime o lemmon (Si lo piden)_**

 ** _-Triangulos amorosos._**

* * *

 _Introducción_

 _La academia de artes Saint Lawrence es una de las más prestigiadas de todo Japón, ubicada en la ciudad de Kyoto. Reconocida por su excelencia académica y disciplina, posee reglas estrictas y que se deben cumplir al pie de la letra. Sus alumnos reconocidos por muchos por su rendimiento y grandes habilidades en las áreas humanista y artística. La misión de la academia, además de formar grandes artistas, es formar personas integras con una amplia mirada, personas criticas y con valores, no personas hipócritas y embusteras. Se fundo en a fines de los ochenta y actualmente es una academia internado, puesto que asisten alumnos de todas partes del país. La academia cuenta con una gran infraestructura, es como una mini ciudad, posee varios edificios, gimnasio, cancha, dos piscinas, áreas verdes, es bastante grande y amplio._

 _Nuevos alumnos ingresaran en este nuevo ciclo escolar. Las ganas de romper las reglas son aun cada vez más y con la llegada de nuevos estudiantes la intensión estará dispuesta más que nunca, de todas formas las reglas están para romperse ¿Chicos y chicas que causan problemas y rompen reglas? Como que la academia Saint Lawrence cuenta con este tipo de alumnos ¡Tienen excelentes habilidades! Pero sus actitudes pueden ser incorregibles, esperemos estos chicos no ensucien el prestigio de la academia._

* * *

 ** _Shion: Y bien esta ha sido nuestra pequeña introducción a la academia de artes de Kyoto_**

 ** _Katta: ¿Interesante cierto?_**

 ** _Shion: Esperemos les haya parecido interesante y que quieran participar._**

 ** _Katta: Primero algunas aclaraciones...1-Aceptaremos diez ocs en total. 2-las parejas definitivas tendrán que ser cinco de IE y cinco de Haikyuu, eso quiere decir que no todas podran escoger a los de IE como sus parejas definitivas. 3-Se aceptan ocs solo por mensaje privado._**

 ** _Shion: Esperemos les guste Haikyuu u.u de todas formas si tienen preguntas respecto a este anime solo diganlas por MP ...ahora la ficha_**

.

.

 ** _Ficha Kawaii_**

 ** _-Nombre:_**

 ** _-Apellido:_**

 ** _-Edad: [17-16]_**

 ** _-Apariencia [Detallada]_**

 ** _-Personalidad [Detallada]_**

 ** _-Gustos y disgutos_**

 ** _-Ciudad de procedencia [Puede tanto Japonesa como de otro país, pero de preferencia Japonesa]_**

 ** _-Pareja definitiva: [Menos Matatagi, Nishinoya, Kenma y Akaashi] [IE: Kyousuke, Ibuki, Suzuno, Fudo, Fubuki, Nagumo, Masaki, Hakuryuu, Kazemaru, midorikawa y Tachimukai] [Haikyuu: Sugawara, Hinata, Kageyama, Lev, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Iwazumi]_**

 ** _-Segunda pareja [Para el triangulo amoroso...En una de esas tal vez solo sea para algunos ocs nomás] [Son los mismo de arriba]_**

 ** _-Historia [Familia, infancia, como conocieron la academia y porque fueron a la academia, como les va en la escuela]_**

 ** _-Extra [Datos curiosos, ya saben]_**

 ** _-Club extraescolar [Música, Artes, fotografía, danza, canto, patinaje...todo lo que sea artisitico o demases, recuerden que es una academia que fomenta las artes y ese tipo de cosas]_**

 ** _-Ropa [Casual, formal, gala, traje de baño, para salir a una fiesta, disfraz]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Katta: Bien esto es todoo!_**

 ** _Shion: Ahora procedemos a despedirnos y a invitarles a participar_**

 ** _Katta: ¡Si has llegado hasta aquí buen día/noche/tarde/madrugada!_**

 ** _Las dos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	2. Prólogo

_**Shion: ¡Hi, queridos lectores y lectoras!**_

 _ **Katta: ¡Venimos con la conti!**_

 _ **Shion: Así es ¡El prólogo!**_

 _ **Katta: Esperamos les guste el prólogo**_

 _ **Shion: Y de paso avisar que nos faltan muchos ocs:c para que manden los suyos...Solo tenemos tres ocs hasta el momento**_

 _ **Katta: esperamos se animen a participar...Enserio necesitamos de sus ocs y su apoyo para seguir con el fic.**_

 _ **Shion: En fin, les dejamos con la lectura**_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 ** _-Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece...Ni IE, Ni Haikyuu...Ni los ocs que aparecerán en los siguientes capitulos._**

 ** _-Fic crossover y AU_**

 ** _-Posible lenguaje vulgar, Lime o lemmon (Si lo piden)_**

 ** _-Triangulos amorosos._**

* * *

Prólogo.

Caminaba apresuradamente por los vacios pasillos de la academía. Ariasu había vuelto de sus vacaciones y buscaba algún rastro de vida inteligente por el campus del establecimiento, hasta que diviso aun grupo pequeño de personas bajo uno de los árboles del campus, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios y camino hacía ellos. Era un pequeño grupo compuesto por cuatro personas.

—¡Ariasu-san!—Dijo Nishinoya animadamente al ver llegar a la peli-celeste.

—He vuelto—Dijo la chiquilla.

—¿Como te fue?—Preguntó esta vez una muchacha de aspecto masculino, cabellos cortos al estilo punk y penetrantes ojos amarillentos, los cuales se asemejaban a los de un hombre lobo.

—Bastante bien—Sonrió la chica—Aun que me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras, Matsubara-san.

—Lo siento, es la milesima vez que te lo digo—Suspiró la chica—Yo quería ir contigo, pero ya sabes que me prohibieron la salida por desobedecer las reglas.

—Lo se, lo se—Dijo Ariasu—Espero en las siguientes vacaciones podamos salir.

—Te lo prometo—Sonrió levemente Kaori.

—En fin, y ustedes ¿Qué hicieron? Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hakuryuu—Cuestiono la recién llegada.

—Pues nada fuera de lo normal—Contestó Kageyama.

—Yo fui a ver a mi familia—Dijo Nishinoya—Y fuimos a la playa.

—Yo hice lo mismo que Yuu-san, aun que fuimos a unas termas—Dijo Hakuryuu. Y así estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre lo que había hecho en las vacaciones.

.

.

—"Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz, todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán, si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar, ese día a mi lado estarás"—Articuló en un melodioso tono la joven de negros y brillantes cabellos, los cuales llegaban hasta el final de la espalda, con su flequillo dividido en tres mechones, el derecho, el izquierdo, y el del medio unido al derecho por dos broches que resaltaban por su color blanco, era de piel morena y poseía unos brillantes ojos cyan.

—Muy bello Tara, como siempre—dijo un chico de cabellos castaños desordenados, con algunos mechones rojos, y potentes ojos verdes turquesas, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación.

—Gracias hermano—sonrió Tara ampliamente por el cumplido del mayor—Por cierto, ¿Se te ofrece algo? Nunca vienes porque si.

—Ah, cierto, te llegó una carta, no quise abrirla—dijo el chico entregándole el sobre a la muchacha.

—Hm…—ella lo abrió con desconfianza temiendo lo que hubiera en su interior, pero se calmó al desdoblar la hoja de papel que había adentro. A medida que iba leyendo la carta sus ojos se abrían con más sorpresa, al final saltó de alegría abrazando a su hermano, y este, pues, estaba más que confundido—¡Entre Linx! ¡Entre!—gritaba feliz la chica mientras Linx trataba de sujetarla para que no cayera por tanto salto que daba.

—Ya, pero cálmate, no entrarás si sigues así de…loca—rio el castaño haciendo reír a su hermana también.

—Buen punto—dijo Tara saliendo de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas?—

—Debo preparar mis cosas, a menos de que quieras que me quede contigo lo que me queda de vida dependiente—dijo Tara, a lo que su hermano negó rápidamente.

—Mientras más pronto te tenga afuera, más rápido regresarás—dijo el castaño siguiéndola.

.

.

Llevaba días esperando la dichosa carta que cambiaría su futuro. Añoraba demasiado ir a aquella prestigiosa academia y al fin había conseguido el apoyo de su familia para hacer la prueba de inscripción, ahora solo debía de esperar.

Había vuelto de su tarde de tocata y ahí estaba, la carta había llegado, estaba en la entrada de su departamento, el cual compartía con su hermana mayor. Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a brillar llenos de esperanza. Tomo entre sus manos el documento y entro a la casa, dejo su guitarra sobre el sillón y abrió el sobre. Sus ojos se movieron de lado a lado leyendo el comunicado que traía el documento. Había sido aceptada en la mas prestigiosa academia Saint Lawrence.

—Oh que bueno que...—Hubo un corto silencio, Irina pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de su hermana—¿Estas bien?

— _Me aceptaron_ —Susurró sin poder creerlo aun

—¿En la academia? —Pregunto emocionada la mayor.

—Si, lo logre —La mayor abrazo emocionada a la chica saltando junto con ella, algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica.

—¡Felicidades Aii-chan!—Exclamó abrazando con amor a la peligris—Sabia que te aceptarían, eres una muchacha talentosa.

—Gracias Irina—Dijo la oji-azul feliz—Gracias por confiar en mi.

—Como no hacerlo, Aii-chan eres talentosisima, era imposible que no te aceptaran—Sonrió con orgullo Irina—Jamás dejaré de apoyarte, lo sabes muy bien.

—Irina...—Dijo con una voz temblorosa y de emoción, pronto comenzó a lagrimear.

—¿Eh? No, no llores Aii-chan—Dijo la mayor de cabellos grises.

—Son lagrimas de emoción Irina—Dijo Aiichiro sonriendo entre lagimas.

—Debemos llamar a nuestros padres y decirle la gran noticia—Sugirió la mayor dedicandole una tierna sonrisa, Aii asintió secando los residuos de lagrimas que estaban por sobre sus mejillas—Ellos estan muy orgullosos de ti, Aii-chan. Todos lo estamos, eres la mejor Aiichiro.

.

.

 _ **En japón**_

Un grupo de cuatro chicos caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sus vacaciones pronto acabarán y deberán de volver a los estudios, a la rutina escolar, profesores, pruebas y trabajos. Los cuatro chicos pertenecían a la academía Saint Lawrence, aun que Akaashi se integraba aquel año a la academía, mientras que sus amigos iban ya por el segundo año en aquel lugar. Akaashi en un principio iba a quedarse en Japón pero por las influencias de su amigo Bokuto decidió hacer las pruebas para ingresar a dicho lugar y pues quedo dentro de uno de los seleccionados para integrarse al prestigioso establecimiento.

—Me alegro que decidieras entrar a la academía—Dijo Kuroo hacía Akaashi.

—Todo fue gracias a mí—Dijo con orgullo Bokuto—Le insistí casi todo el año para que viniera con nosotros.

—Me llamaba todos los días para hablarme de lo mismo—Dijo Akaashi tras un suspiro—Era realmente irritable, podía hablar horas y horas de la academia.

—Akaashi—Dijo Bokuto haciendo puchero y alargando la "i"

—Pero si es la verdad—Dijo el peli-negro.

—Todos sabemos lo impulsivo que puedes llegar a ser, Bokuto-san—Dijo Kenma sin despegar la vista de su consola portatil.

—Que malos son chicos—Exclamó el aludido como un niño pequeño

—El punto es que estarás otra vez con nosotros—Dijo Kuroo finalizando el tema—Pues no era lo mismo sin ti, Akaashi—El peli-negro sonrió levemente.

—Gracias chicos—

—¿A que hora salé el avión mañana?—Preguntó Kenma de pronto.

—A las nueve de la mañana, si no mal recuerdo—Contestó Akaashi.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás al llegar a Kyoto?—Preguntó Kuroo a Akaashi.

—Bokuto me llevará a dar un tour por la ciudad—Bokuto sonreía ampliamente con orgullo, de pronto Kuroo comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

—Bokuto dandote un tour, no me hagas reír—Dijo el peli-negro agarrandose del estomago y apunto de tirarse al piso, las personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a mirarle extraño—Con suerte sabe donde esta parado.

—¡Mentira!—Exclamó Bokuto—¡Estoy parado en el suelo! ¡Ves, si lo se!—Y así era como otra estupida pelea sin sentido comenzaba, Kenma y Akaashi solo se dedicaban a observar la ridicula situación.

—Si alguien nos pregunta, nosotros no los conocemos—Susurró Akaashi a Kenma, el rubio asintió. Ambos comenzarón a alejarse de a poco de ellos.

—¡Hey ustedes dos, vuelvan!—Exclamaron ambos chicos.

—¡No los conocemos!—Exclamaron ambos con su tipica y tranquila manera de hablar y siguieron su camino, mientras que Bokuto y Kuroo se acercaban a ellos discutiendo cosas sin sentido.

* * *

 ** _Shion: TADA!_**

 ** _Katta: ¡Genial!_**

 ** _Shion: ¿Les gusto?_**

 ** _Katta: Si les gusto y quieren que sigamos dejen un review:c o manden su oc...plis_**

 ** _Shion: Si conocen a alguien que le guste Haikyuu o IE diganle que participeee...Esperamos les haya gustado el prólogo._**

 ** _Katta: Bien esto es todoo!_**

 ** _Shion: Ahora procedemos a despedirnos y a invitarles a participar[¡Otra vez!]_**

 ** _Las dos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. Comienzan las clases

**_Shion y Katta: ¡Hola a todos, traemos la conti!_**

 ** _Shion: ¡Yeih ya quería actualizar este fic!_**

 ** _Katta: Sus bellos ocs han servido de mucho, gracias a las que mandaron sus ocs_**

 ** _Shion: Por cierto aun necesitamos más ocs_**

 ** _Katta: Así es, por si les interesa._**

 ** _Shion: Y sin más los dejamos con el capitulo._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 ** _-Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece...Ni IE, Ni Haikyuu...Ni los ocs que aparecerán en los siguientes capitulos._**

 ** _-Fic crossover y AU_**

 ** _-Posible lenguaje vulgar, Lime o lemmon (Si lo piden)_**

 ** _-Triangulos amorosos._**

 ** _-Posibles faltas ortografícas._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1:_**

 ** _Comienzan las clases._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

—Kuroo ¿Cuanto falta?—Era la quinta vez que Bokuto le preguntaba al peli-negro cuando faltaba en menos de quince minutos, Kuroo ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Akaashi, puedes ponerle un bosal, por favor—Pidió Kuroo con una vena sobresaliente.

—Si tuviera alguno ya lo habría hecho hace mucho—Dijo Akaashi.

—Koutaro-san si te callas te compro algo de comer cuando lleguemos—Habló Kenma mientras observaba las nubes desde la ventanilla.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias Kenma!—Bokuto no volvió a hablar, solo sonreía feliz. Kuroo y Akaashi miraron atentamente al rubio.

—Le sale tan natural—Comentó Kuroo.

—Es un pequeño chantaje—Dijo el rubio—Prefiero eso a que este hablando y transmitiendo como un perico.

—Buen punto—Dijeron ambos chicos—Gracias Kenma.

—De nada—Luego de unos minutos Bokuto se quedo dormido y no despertó hasta que aterrizó el avión. Una vez que llegaron a suelo firme Bokuto volvió a parlotear y comenzó a cobrarle la palabra a Kenma.

—Vamos Kenma ¡Quiero un helado!—Exclamó el más alto como un niño pequeño suplica a su madre que le compre un dulce o un juguete, lo único que le faltaba era hacer berrinche. Kenma lo medito y tal vez había cometido un error al proponerle eso a Bokuto, pronto una idea ilumino al muchacho.

—Dijiste que ibas a mostrarle la ciudad a Akaashi ¿Cierto?—Bokuto asintió—En ese caso, ire con ustedes y ahí te comprare un helado.

Entonces los cuatro chicos fueron hasta la academia. Akaashi fue recibido por la directora quién le asigno su habitación, la que por suerte compartiría con Kenma y otros dos chicos más. Luego de permanecer un tiempo en la academia, Bokuto, Kenma y Akaashi decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad. Akaashi traía consigo su cámara, para fotografiar los hermosos lugares que mostraba la ciudad. En eso pasan junto a una heladería artesanal, una que vendía los más exquisitos helados, Bokuto arrastro a Kenma hacía adentro del local, más atrás venía Akaashi sonriendo con diversión ante la escena, como los había extrañado. Kenma termino comprando helados para los tres.

—¿Feliz?—Cuestionó el rubio con un cono con helado de vainilla.

—Oh si que si—Contestó sonriente Bokuto con un cono con helado de lúcuma—Gracias Kenma.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias—Habló Akaashi esta vez con un cono con helado de chips de chocolate. Los tres chicos se habían sentado bajo un frondoso árbol, pronto Bokuto se percata de la presencia de dos de sus amigas que también habían comprado helados. Este decidió llamarlas.

—¡Ariasu-san, Kaori-san!—Exclamó el chico llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó alarmado Akaashi.

—No te preocupes son unas chicas de la academia—El peli-negro se tranquilizo mientras ambas chicas se acercaban a ellos. Akaashi les analizo a ambas, pero deteniéndose minuciosamente en Ariasu, quién llamó su atención por completo, tanto fue su robo de atención que le dieron ganas de hacer una sesión fotográfica con ella como protagonista.

—¡Hola chicos!—Dijeron ambas al llegar junto a los tres muchachos.

—Hola—Saludaron ellos de igual manera, luego las chicas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conversar.

—Oh tu debes ser Akaashi ¿O me equivoco?—Dijo Ariasu recordando lo que Kuroo y Bokuto le habían contado.

—¿El chico nuevo?—Agregó Kaori.

—Así es—Afirmó el chico—Soy Keiji Akaashi.

—Un gusto—Dijo la peli-celeste—Yo soy Kadowaki Ariasu y ella es...

—Matsubara Kaori—Dijo la chica terminando la frase. Luego de un tiempo decidieron volver a su recorrido por la ciudad.

.

.

—¿Ariasu-chan volvió?—Preguntó inocentemente una muchachita de cabellos cortos y alborotados colo verde lima.

—Así es—Contestó Kageyama.

—¡Eh! ¿Donde esta?—Dijo emocionada la chica con brillos en sus ojos rosados.

—Ella salió junto a Kaori—La enorme sonrisa de la chica se convirtió en un puchero—Shouta, no lloraras ¿Verdad?

—No, claro que no—Mintió tenía sus ojos lagrimosos. Tobio no sabía como reaccionar ante estas situaciones.

—E-Ellas pronto volverán—Dijo él tratando de calmar a la muchacha—No te preocupes, Shou-chan—Tobio le dedico una leve sonrisa la cuál calmo a la más pequeña.

—Gracias Tobio-kun—Dijo Shouta sonriente.

—Que te parece si mientras esperamos a que lleguen Ariasu y Kaori vemos una película ¿Qué dices?—

—Ah Shou-chan le gusta la idea—Contestó la peli-verde—Shou-chan va por la palomitas y Tobio-kun escoge la película.

—Esta bien—Dijo el peli-negro—Nos vemos en la sala de cine dentro de diez minutos.

—Okei—Entonces cada uno fue por su parte. Y como Kageyama había dicho ambos se encontraron después de los diez minutos en la sala de cine, Kageyama traía consigo algunas película, mientras que Shouta traía consigo las palomitas de maíz.

—¿Qué pelicula quieres ver, Shou-chan?—Preguntó el peli-negro.

—¡Enredados!—La chiquilla escogió una linda pelicula de disney a Tobio le parecio muy tierna la eleeción de la muchacha.

—Esta bien esa será—El peli-negro coloco la pelicula en el computador, el cual estaba conectado con un proyector, igual que en un cine. A medida que transcurría la pelicula, el sueño se comenzaba a apoderar de ambos chicos. Tobio fue el primero en quedarse dormido, le siguió Shouta quién se durmió apoyada del brazo del peli-negro, estaban perfectos para una fotografía.

Horas después cierta muchacha de cabello color castaño entró en la habitación para buscar unas cosas que había olvidado el día anterior en aquel salón. La chica ni cuenta se dio de que Shouta y Kageyama dormían en aquel salón. Después de encontrar sus cosas observo a la singular pareja dormitando en el lugar y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue despertalos, pues que si le encontraban así les regañarían.

—Chicos despierten—Dijo la muchacha con sutileza. Kageyama abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrandose con los ojos tranquilos de la castaña.

—¿Hana-san?—Preguntó adormilado el chico.

—Si, soy yo—Afirmó la chica.

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Se quedaron dormidos—El peli-negro observo a Shouta que dormía sonriente—Es peligroso que se queden aquí más tiempo, si los ven así de juntos es probable que los regañen.

—En eso tienes razón—Articulo el chico colocándose de pie—Gracias Hana-san.

—No hay de que—Sonrió la aludida—En fin, tienen suerte que haya sido yo quién entro y no un inspector o algo por el estilo.

—Si, te debemos una—

—Hasta luego entonces—La muchacha se retiro del salón dejando nuevamente a los dos chicos solos. Tobio observo a Shouta con una leve sonrisa, para luego colocarla sobre su espalda y llevarla hasta su habitación.

El día acabo con tranquilidad, los chicos llegaron justo al atardecer, Shouta al ver a Ariasu se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó como si hubieran pasado años sin verse. Luego prepararon algo para comer y se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche. Las clases comenzaban el lunes y deberían de volver a la rutina como escolares, nuevos alumnos se integrarían aquel año y algunas cosas cambiarian, tal vez nuevas sensaciones nacerían, además que las ganas de querer romper las reglas estarán más altas que nunca.

.

.

 _ **Academia Lawrence, primer días de clases...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del internado, no tenía prisa ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba nerviosa. Acomodó su largo y rizado cabello azul rey tras una de sus orejas, formando así su desordenado flequillo, mientras se aseguraba de que el estuche de su violín estuviera bien cerrado.

—Vamos Ayami, no puedes estar perdida—Se decía a si misma mientras miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que escuchó una bella melodía de piano que venía de uno de los salones—Un momento…yo conozco esa canción—Asomó su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta y vio a Tara sentada frente al gran piano de cola color negro, al igual que el cabello de quién lo manipulaba. Ella tocaba con gran habilidad y concentración siguiendo a la perfección la partitura que tenía en frente. La chica de los ojos azules eléctricos no pudo resistirse a cantar, sabía a la perfección la letra, y pues, para que negarlo, cantaba como un ángel. Sacó el violín de su estuche y se alistó para tocarlo.

" _ **El futuro a toda velocidad, Se aproxima para hacernos llegar"**_

La pelinegra se sorprendió en un principio por escuchar una voz y el violín ajenos en el salón, pero de inmediato le siguió la letra, como si ambas estuvieran ya desde antes predestinadas a cantar y tocar juntas alguna vez.

 _ ***La luz que sirve para salvaguardar, La puerta que habita en nuestro corazón***_

" _ **Para proteger a otros no dudaré, Siempre listo estaré y lucharé"**_

 _ ***Mis cicatrices mi harán fuerte poco a poco, Al máximo debemos andar, Nuestros días tendrán un color más vivas***_

" _ **Un arcoíris pintemos"**_

 _ **´*Un grito de guerra daré, La puerta abriré y el mañana encontraré, Un grito de guerra daré, Volaré hasta ti, sonreirás, reirás, reirás* *Para proteger deberás de saber sacrificar, Aunque signifique a todo lo que amas renunciar***_

" _ **Aprendiendo a medir la hora con la luz solar, Con su hermoso brillo te bañarás"**_

—Cantas hermoso—Dijo Tara girando en el banco del piano para mirar a Ayami

—¿No vas a decir "para ser un chico"?—preguntó la peliazul interrogante.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Para mí no es relevante tu sexo si cantas bien—respondió la ojicyan apoyándose en una de las teclas del piano, la cual por accidente sonó muy fuerte, causando un susto en ambas, para luego pasar a risa.

—Soy Ayami Kirei, un gusto—Se presentó la pálida chica.

—Mi nombre es Tara Kurayami, el gusto es mío—sonrió la morena—solo para asegurarme…¿Eres una chica cierto?—Kirei solo suspiró.

—Si, soy una chica.

.

.

Ahí estaba el tierno Tachimukai caminando por los pasillos de la academia mientras escuchaba algo de música con sus audífonos, estaba tan tranquilo que daban ganas de asustarlo o algo asi, y eso fue lo que hizo Midorikawa al acercárse a él.

—¡Tachi!—Gritó el peliverde mientras saltaba sobre él, por poco casi matándolo.

—¡Mido! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Lloriqueó el castaño calmando su respiración.

—Lo siento, es que te veías tan tranquilo que tenía que hacer algo—Rio Midorikawa mientras se les acercaba Kazemaru—¡Kaze! ¡Adivina quién es!

—Em…supongo que amigo tuyo Midorikawa—Respondió el peli-largo cruzándose de brazos.

—Este es Tachimukai, del que te he estado hablando—Dijo el moreno tomando por los hombros al menor de los tres como mostrándoselo al de ojos avellana.

—Hola—saludó nervioso el oji-azul por la actitud de Ryuuji.

—Un gusto Tachimukai, yo soy Kazemaru, Midorikawa me ha hablado mucho de ti—dijo Ichirouta señalando al peli-verde de coleta,

—Me lo esperaba—Rió Tachimukai tomando uno de sus audífonos, los cuales ahora colgaban por su pecho.

—Oye, ¿Qué escuchas?—Preguntó Mido tomando el otro audífono y escuchando un tema que para nada se esperaba de su tierno amigo—¿Este no es…el rap de Civil War de Zarcort?

—¡N-No!¡No lo es!—Exclamó quitándole el audífono muy nervioso—D-Debió ser tu imaginación—Tachimukai hizo lo posible por mostrarse lo más convincente posible, pero como que no lo logró mucho.

—Si tú lo dices—Respondió el peli-verde dudoso, para luego notar que Kazemaru caminaba hacia otro lado—¡Hey Kaze!¡ ¿Para dónde vas?!

—No te preocupes solo voy a saludar—Dijo el de la coleta para dirigirse con una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la altura de los omóplatos, poseedora de unos bellos ojos miel

—¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó sin pensar el ojiazul.

—Ni lo pienses Tachimukai—dijo juguetón Ryuuji sonriendo de lado—ella es Hana Kobayashi, puede parecer tierna e ingenua por fuera, pero te sorprenderá se llegas a conocerla.

—¿Si?—Yuuki le miró confundido, para luego mirar a Hana—¿Ya has visto lo que puede hacer—Midorikawa solo pudo reir un poco.

—Sabe cuándo le conviene callar y cuando no, pasarías a ser fácilmente engañado por ella y ni cuenta te darías—el peli-verde decía todo eso como si no tuviera nada de malo, causando más intriga en el menor, pero este prefirió callar.

.

.

—Ya Hinata cálmate, no sé porque te apresuras tanto a llegar—Dijo Nishinoya pasando sus brazos tras su cuello despreocupado.

—¡Primer día de clases Nishinoya-senpai! Estoy emocionado, este año hay muchos nuevos—Respondió el peli-naranjo mirando a todos los nuevos rostros—¡De seguro este año te encuentro novia!

—¡¿Y para que quieres conseguirme una novia?!¡Estoy bien asi!—Gritó asustando a la gente que los rodeaba.

—Cuidado con los gritos, no querrás que te manden a castigo el primer día—Dijo Hinata sonriente—Por lo menos no te has peleado con algún nuevo—Si, ya había pasado años anteriores, Yuu Nishinoya vivía en castigo por su comportamiento algo impulsivo, pero ya era el colmo que el primer día lo castigaran por pelear más encima con unos alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

—Si como sea, aunque más les vale a los novatos no interponerse en mi camino—Y como si se tratara de magia chocó contra uno de los nuevos estudiantes—¡Oye fíjate por donde…!

—Oh, lo siento mucho—Dijo Tara, quien iba junto con Ayami a uno de los salones. Al ver a la pelinegra el chico quedó congelado, tal vez si le tendría un poco de miedo a hablar con chicas, y eso la chica lo notó—¿Estas bien?

—A-Ah…C-Claro...em—El castaño se rascaba la nuca pensando en que hacer en una situación como esa, está bien, si le tenía miedo a hablar con chicas, pero nunca se había quedado así de congelado.

—Tara, es hora de irnos—Dijo la peli-azul llevándose a la morena de ahí, quien solo asintió.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—Preguntó Hinata sonriendo lentamente mirando a Yuu.

—No lo sé—

—¡Te gusta!¡Te gusta!—Canturreó el de ojos castaños dando vueltas alrededor del contrario.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—Dijo para luego mirar por donde se había ido la chica de los ojos cyan, y para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba mirándolo sospechosamente desde la distancia, haciendo que Nishinoya se pusiera un poco nervioso.

* * *

 ** _Katta y Shion: ¡Tada!_**

 ** _Katta: y ¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Shion: Esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo._**

 ** _Katta: Ahora algunas preguntas._**

 ** _-¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _-¿Shou y Tobio harían una linda pareja?_**

 ** _-¿Nishinoya aprendera a hablar con las chicas?_**

 ** _-¿Qué oculta Tachi?_**

 ** _Shion: Bien esas son todas :3_**

 ** _Katta: Y ahora nos despedimos._**

 ** _Shion y Katta: ¡Hasta la proxima actualización! ¡Matta ne!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
